Liona
'Liona '''is a princess from the realm Pluneta. Background Liona is an only child, and is one of the most powerful fighters of her home realm. When she first joined Winx Club the girls found her threatening. Only Flora was the one who accepted her, but only talks to Liona when the other girls are not around. When the other girls found out, Flora decided to stand up and tell them how sweet Liona can be. Since then, the Winx girls tried hard to accept her. Personality Profile Liona is often hot headed, and often have problems controlling her temper, but she is independent and always ready to try new things. Her friends often describe her as brave and is always there for them. Appearance Liona is an Asian girl with black hair, pale skin tone and brown eyes. Civilian Liona's Civilian outfit is a yellow tube top, over a black tank top, with a black and white striped heart in the middle. She wears black denim jeans with a black and white striped belt, heart earrings, a black choker with a heart of the same pattern and black wristbands. She also wears a pair of yellow converse shoes. Winx Liona's Winx Outfit is a yellow tube top with bright orange edges, a pair of yellow shorts with a bright orange belt,yellow knee length boots with orange heels. She also wears a pair of dark orange fingerless gloves, and a dark orange arm bracelet with a little arch. The upper part of her wings is pale yellow with a pale orange pentagon on the end. The bottom part is a lot smaller and is of the same color, but in a diamond-like shape. Charmix Liona's Charmix is a silver lightning bolt pin with a light blue stone and a light blue bag with clouds on it. Enchantix Liona's Enchantix outfit is a yellow tube top with double blue straps, over an orange undershirt, and a petal skirt of the same color. She also wears a pair of pale yellow gloves which are about shoulder length, and blue barefoot sandals with yellow gems on it. Her hair is in a set of long curly pigtails tied with blue straps and a headress. Liona's Enchantix wings are similar to a butterfly's and is very detailed, the upper part is pale orange with a pale yellow border and pale orange gems surrounding it and on the tip of it. Inside of it, is another pale yellow border, with a cyan blue background and a dark orange shape that is the same shape of her wings. The bottom part has a pale yellow border and sky blue background. Believix ''Coming Soon Sophiex Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Associated Pet Main Article: Hunter Hunter is Liona's associated pet. Roxy and Flora found him lying around during a trip around the forests of Linphea. Roxy tried to communicate with him and found out that he has a broken leg. Roxy healed him and decided to give him to Liona. Category:Characters Category:Fairies